Althoris Talhine
'''Althoris Talhine is the one and only son of Balith Talhine and Alanna Talhine. He was born in the city of Stromgarde before he and his family moved into a north-eastern forest which is now cut down.''' Appearance Althoris has his father's light skin, brown eyes and black hair. From his mother he inherits her pale skin and cheeks. Other than that, he has a short beard and he is fairly tall, while he lacks in muscularity and is a bit skinny. Personality He has a kind, big heart for others and always has the urge to care. Protective of his friends, not even the most forgiving kings would have as much mercy as Althoris does. This man is valorous and as truthful as the finest Priest of the Light, probably would hold the world in his embrace of kindness. Though, after the loss of his beloved Valenna, he had lost most of his kindness away and only some may yet reach into his broken heart. Background Early Years Althoris was born in a start of a harsh and crude winter. It didn't pass long until he and his family couldn't stay in Stromgarde, for they couldn't afford it. They went to Balith's father old house, which had been long abandoned, since Althoris' grandparents didn't stay there anymore. They have set their home there, since th en. His family lived many days without a single piece of bread at their table, only the crums that remained from the other ones. Balith was a dungsweeper at a stable nearby the family's house, while Alanna stayed home and took care of their kid until he turned 8. Since he turned 8, Alanna was a barmaid at an inn near the stables where Althoris' father was working. Still, they didn't get as much money they have needed. Althoris couldn't bear looking at his family, hardworking every day, for mostly nothing. At the age of 9, he decided to leave his home while his parents were at work, to find a job, so he could help his family. He was not considering the rough summer that was in those days when he left. Before leaving he didn't forget that they didn't have any kind of food. Near Althoris' home, there was another family which was not in the same conditions. Actually, their wealth was way past than his family about 5 times more, as well with the food. Right before leaving Althoris sneaked into their house, into the kitchen and he stole some food and a few coins from there. After that he quickly ran back to his house. When he arrived in his family kitchen, he put the more than half of the food on the table, which was quite a lot, and the rest which remained took with him into his journey, not knowing that the food he taken wasn't enough, and not considering where he was going. Also, before he left, he wrote a letter saying goodbye to his beloved parents. Luckily he was taught by his parents how to write. He travelled for some days when he passed the southeastern bridge of Alterac, not knowing that he was going in the Wetlands. It was not a long time when he passed out, last seeing a dwarvish outpost overrun by the orcs. Later on, he was awakened by some dwarves who gave him food and water. Althoris was very grateful to them. He soon realized that he was inside a dwarvish encampment in the mountains of Wetlands. The dwarf camp leader, called Bofain Winterbeard, told him that their original base, which Althoris saw, was overrun by the rampaging orcs. The leader of the encampment was Bofain, and he let him stay with them since the roads are way to dangerous for him to travel alone, especially during the Second War. During the years he stayed there, he and Winterbeard became very close, just like son and father. He cared deeply for the dwarf and vice-versa. Even so, their resources were scarce and they didn't have a lot to eat. Most of the supplies that should've come to the camp were raided by the orcs. He trained very much in the dwarven encampment. Most of the times he would train with the dwarves which were part of the camp, but sometimes he would train with Winterbeard, and of course, Althoris would lose. He became used to being defeated in combat, but he wouldn't accept that. He kept training and training until he would became somewhat skillful with the blade. He even helped the dwarves in their battle against the Horde. All of them became very fond of Althoris. Sometimes, the camp gets attacked, but, even them being so hungry and with no doubt tired, the valiant and sturdy dwarves managed to drive the orcs away. Althoris began and helped them when they were oppresed by the enemies. Middle-ages At the beggining of the Third War, when Althoris' age was 18, a courier arrived. The courier told the dwarves that he has a very important message for their beloved human. The dwarves were curious; however, they let him in. The courier went into Althoris' tent and woke him up. Althoris woke up, and he heard what the courier had to say. He said that his home was burned to the ground, together with his family, by orcs from the Horde, during the Second War. After hearing this, Althoris, without hesitation, packed his belongings and said that he will come back, which after that he left to see his burned home. When he arrived at his former home, he saw it; nothing but ashes. Only one picture was untouched, a picture made by his mother Alanna, for she was known for her painting gift; it was him with his family, staying under the tree where Balith and Alanna met. Althoris took it and placed it in his woolen bag. On the road back, he cried many times when he was thinking at his family. He went back to the dwarves. With a sad face and while crying, he told them that it was true. His home was truly burned to the ground. The dwarves, especially Bofain, tried to confort him as much as they could. During the Third war, the supply route wasn't as devastated as it was before, and it brought them lots of food this time. Finally, they all could eat without sharing the food with themselves. The encampment got bigger and bigger, and many joined them. The encampment once attacked an orc encampment which kept oppresing them much of the time. Everyone fought valiantly, even the orcs, but Althoris and the dwarves won. Fortunately, the battle wasn't a large one, and therefore there weren't many dwarves that died, but more were grievously wounded, even Althoris' best friend, the dwarf leader of the camp, Bofain. He was hit in his chest by an orcish mace, but someone stout like him wouldn't die like that. He survived and lived to tell the tale how he beat the orc with his bare hands. Wrath of the Lich King For years many have battled against the evils on Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms, and as well in Outland, but now the Lich King emerged from Northrend to conquer Azeroth as his own and to scour all living things. The stout dwarf leader of the camp, and mayhaps best friend to Althoris, Bofain, wanted to join the action. He and his camp departed to the Menethil Harbor, where they resupplied and recruited more for their camp. After that, they took a ship to Valgarde, in the Howling Fjord. The journey to the Valgarde took more than a month, since their boat was quite small. Even so, they endured the harsh winter, the cold winds, and the merciless storms. When they arrived, the keep was under siege by the formidable, half-giants Vrykul. Once the camp arrived, they helped the defenders to protect it. Valgarde got harder to defend each day, but not for much longer. Finally, reinforcements arrived and they made short work of the outlying Vrykul, though they kept coming. The reinforcements usually come very slow, but are highly effective. Thus, Althoris, Bofain and his camp struggled to keep Valgarde on its feet. At least half of the camp died during the sieges of Valgarde, though not Althoris and Bofain. They survived, they managed to keep Valgarde alive, they and the ones that remained. After the Lich King's death, the camp could finally have some rest. Therefore, they left the Howling Fjord and went home. Cataclysm After they've finally reached the 'original' place for the camp, Bofain thought that it shouldn't be there anymore. He thought that he did much for the Alliance. Too much, even. Therefore they left the Wetlands south-wards. They went down to the Loch Modan, to the dwarven town of Thelsamar. There, Bofain had some good friends of his which could supply them with food without buying it. On the way to the town, Althoris loved the loch's aspect. When they arrived, Althoris admired the dwarves' homes, down deep in the ground. He, for some reason, actually wished he could build like them. On the roof of a house, there were three strange people; two humans and a high elf. One human and the elf were actually death knights, but, of course, Althoris didn't notice at all, neither in the future events. He was more curious why they were sitting right on the roof. However, he and his camp went into the inn, renting most of the rooms. Some even slept outside in tents. They kept making switches from sleeping inside to sleeping outside. One night, before sleeping, he went outside of the inn, looking at those who were still standing on the roof of the house. When he was looking at them, a rather strange man came into the village; he was wearing the tabard of Kirin Tor. Apparently, he arrived there shortly before Althoris did. Right after the man arrived at the inn, the two introduced themselves to each other. His name was Chandler, a mage of the Kirin Tor. Following that, the two went outside the inn, looking at the people on the roof of a house. Althoris asked Chandler if he knew something about them, or why are they sitting there, but he did not knew anything. Therefore, Chandler wanted to try a not so bright idea; to spy them. Though, Althoris wanted to know why they were sitting right there, so he accepted the man's idea. They went behind a tree. Althoris wanted to check out if there is anyone that was watching them. Chandler remained there, listening to their talking. As Althoris turned, he saw a man who was looking more like a mercenary; the one which was not sitting down. He told Chandler to come to him, but it was too late; the mercenary saw him. He asked why Althoris and the other man were there. Althoris made an excuse, and then they left. Before they were entering the inn, Chandler noticed that the elf is leaving; a chance to spy her. They quickly went back into a spot which was near that tree, into some bushes. They kept following the elf, who at a moment caught them. She was mad, and she plunged her nails into Althoris' right arm. She plunged it that hard, that it even made a scar, which is visible even today. The elf hit Chandler in his jewels, saying to him to hit Althoris into the same place, but harder. Althoris was begging for him to not do it, but he still did it. Althoris was on the ground, as he cried for the pain he had. Quite a funny moment for the elf. Chandler helped him getting back into the town, in the inn. Even though the elf hit them both, Chandler asked her to come with them into the inn, for a drink, as an apology for stalking her. They went back into the inn. Before Althoris would sleep, himself being too tired and his jewels hurting, she told them that her name is Anegala. They also said their names. As Anegala and Chandler were talking, Althoris, while sleeping, kept scratching the arm which Anegala plunged her nails in. Chandler noticed, but when he did, the hand was already in blood from Althoris' scratching. Because of that, Althoris was getting a fever. Chandler cried out for a medic, and it was not long before a medic came. She and Anegala removed Althoris' armor, and then the medic, named Angelina, had put wet bandages over the wound. The medic left, leaving Chandler and Anegala in care of Althoris. It didn't pass a lot of time until he awoke. Chandler told him what happened. He went to sleep, hoping that it will never happen again. The next day, Chandler needed to go in Darkshire, because he had to many things to resolve around there. Althoris told Bofain that he will be missing for some time. Them, being so close as they were, they hugged, then he went after Chandler. Anegala came as well. They travelled from the stunning Thelsamar to the immenesly huge and beautiful dwarves capital, from Ironforge to the rebuilted human capital, and from Stormwind they went through the magnifecent Elwynn Forest and finally reached the gloomy Darkshire. As they reached Darkshire's inn, they rent a room for them, except Anegala, because she left for unknown reasons. She kept coming day after day into the inn; however she was not staying long, for she did not want to raise suspicion, though she might have already. Nobody really knew who she was for a time. One day, a high elf came into Darkshire. Chandler seemed to know her. Althoris immediately fell in love at the sight of her; he never saw a beautiful and intelligent woman as her before. However, he did not tell Chandler about it. He kept holding the secret until one point. Eventually, Althoris and Valenna became very close friends. After a few days of staying in Darkshire and helping Chandler with his problems, Althoris' friend noticed something at the Talhine's right arm: it was rotting. First time, Althoris thought he was joking, until he took his arm and showed it to him. It was actually rotting. The rot came from the so called high elf, Anegala, herself being actually undead. However, they didn't know the actual reason why it was rotting, and Althoris didn't hesitate and looked for a medic. Luckily for him, a Bishop named Ignatius Lordsblood was in the town. He asked for his help, and, indeed, he helped him. He cured his arm, but remained a scar which is still visible. It did not pass many days until Althoris was ill once again. A death knight came into town, and as he was wearing saronite, or the Black Blood of Yogg-Saron, called by the tuskarr, it drove Althoris mad, for he had a sit right near the death knight. A voice kept whispering inside his head, saying gruesome things about his friends and that they will betray him. He left Darkshire, being followed by Chandler and Valenna as he was running. When he finally stopped, they were in Elwynn Forest. Everyone was so exhausted, especially Althoris, that he even hit a tree and fell down. Chandler cried out for somebody to help him. A paladin named today as Naira Lordsblood cured him, and she helped Chandler and Valenna get him to Goldshire, where he will rest. Althoris regained his sanity, thanks to Chandler, Valenna and Naira. Althoris told Chandler what he feels for Valenna. After that, Chandler left them. "He probably went to Dalaran, since he's a mage of Kirin Tor.", was what Valenna said to Althoris. Althoris and Valenna decided to travel together through Eastern Kingdoms. First stop was in Stormwind, after they went through the Deeprun Tram in Ironforge. They went in Kharanos, where they have stayed for a few days before leaving to Thelsamar. It was not long until Althoris confessed to Valenna his feelings to her; that he loved her. They kissed near Thelsamar. Since then, they became lovers. Althoris cared for her much more than anything on the whole universe. Few days passed until a grave thing happened; Althoris lost Valenna. They were wandering through Loch Modan near the Algaz Station when he lost her. They barely entered the tunnel when they saw a tall death knight standing in front of them. Althoris guarded Valenna as long as he could, until, with a blow from the death knight with the sword's hilt in the head, he passed out. It didn't pass lot of time until Althoris was found by some dwarves. They took him to Thelsamar, where they bandaged his injuries. Soon, he left Thelsamar to look for Valenna. He travelled nearly all Loch Modan to find her, but he did not. Also, his armor was stolen in a night, when he was sleeping, by bandits. From then, Althoris barely had any clothes and money. He chose to live in a eastern forest in the Arathi Highlands. Every day and night he was thinking about his beloved Valenna. After searching his dear love for many weeks, strangely, he gave up. Normally, Althoris never gives up on a friend of his or someone he loves. After way too many tears shed, he left Loch Modan and went into Duskwood, for, apparently, no reason. When he was travelling through Duskwood, he somehow fell into a dark sewer. Only a man was there, looking through some maps of Azeroth. His name was Cedivh. He told Althoris that this sewer is more of a base of operations for his organization; the Hand of Damnation. He also told Althoris what it is made for; destroying all evil and the heathens that lurk within Duskwood, as well other regions. Cedivh invited Althoris into the organization. He couldn't refuse such an offer when he was staying very low on money and clothes. He joined, and later they became friends. Not too long passed until Althoris met Mythe Mornor, a night elf. They became very good friends. After some time of staying in the Hand of Damnation, repelling undeads with Cedivh and Mythe, Althoris suspiciously vanished. Last time he was seen was in the base of the Hand of Damnation, by Cedivh. Since then, nobody knew where he disappeared or why. Some suggest that he went mad and went to look after his mayhaps dead lover. Later on, when Althoris finds himself still in Duskwood, he decides to camp so he can rest for the night. Right before sleeping he heards a crackling noise right near him. He quickly got up and yelled "Who's there?!". No one answered until a dark figure appeared. At first thought, Althoris wanted to run, but then he saw that the figure was rather slim and most likely weak. "Althoris..." was what he heard from the figure. When it approached, Althoris saw clearly that it was his beloved Valenna, as a dark ranger. She had been brought to undead by the death knight that attacked them both in the tunnel. He couldn't believe it. His strength instantly disappeared and he couldn't even stand on his legs. His dead lover told him that it was true what he sees. Right after those words she went away. Althoris yelled after Valenna and tried to go after her but he couldn't get to her, for she was too fast for him. After that he cried the whole night and couldn't rest for a bit, but even restless he left Duskwood. While Althoris was away to unknown places, he was found by his hardly recognized friend, Glyn, in the highlands of Arathi. The man claimed to be looking for another person, and he was surprised to see Althoris without his armour. Chattering went well, when in the middle of their conversation, Glyn heard and spotted someone behind the rocks of the plains they were in - pointing his bow, he yelped out, "Friend or foe?!". Althoris went to see where the man was, looking closer to the quiet elf. She was shy and had only light leather on herself, a bow, too. The Talhine took a deeper thought - it was someone he knew, - who could have thought he would meet so many people he has seen before in one day? Glyn lowered his bow just right after Althoris remembered - that young high elven name was Aniela. Glyn wished Althoris luck and when he saw him accompanied by someone else, left off to his ways. Althoris and Aniela were near the fireplace of few huge stones surrounding them, without a sign of anything. The silence broke when a gigantic wolf charged in between them, an orc jumped off the animal and trapped Althoris to not move. Aniela reacted quick to point her bow at the enemy, but she was not quick enough - she hasn't ever slaughtered another person, as she was a young elf hunting animals. Althoris felt rather confused about the situation, however he couldn't do anything else as he felt his body trapped under a huge wolf, that was ordered to keep him there by the orc. By the time, the orc already had speared Aniela's leg to put her on the ground, and she, realizing that she wouldn't handle it on her own, yelled out towards Talhine as the green skin was already pointing his axe at her; "Althoris, save yourself! Flee!"... Althoris took his strength to struggle out of the wolf's paws and with hesitation, knowing that he hasn't gotten any weapons and no way of beating an orc, he decided to listen to the elf. After that, Althoris blamed himself for many days and weeks for, maybe, the death of Aniela. Althoris finally went back to the beautiful dwarven town of Thelsamar. There, he didn't find the camp anymore. He quickly went into the inn and asked the innkeeper about them. The innkeeper had a note, which he gave to Althoris. The note was written by his best friend, Bofain, which said that they left to the magnificent Hillsbrad Foothills. After he saw the note, he quickly packed his things and went to find them. On his way to the beautiful Hillsbrad Foothils he found in his homeland, Arathi Highlands, a camp with seven men in it. Althoris' curiosity spiked. He went into the camp and asked the men what they were doing there. They said that they were hunting beasts for food for themselves, since most of their famillies were, sadly, dead. Althoris wanted to help them, and he did. In barely one week he managed to get their most trusted respect and became very good friends. Before leaving, the men learned that he was a stromgardian, and that two of the seven were stromgardians as well. They gave Althoris better armor and a better sword. He couldn't be more grateful. Althoris wanted to make them join his camp, and he did it quite easily. The men didn't really have anywhere to go, so they came, especially where was food. After many weeks of travelling, they arrived, and they were quickly introduced to everyone, and to Althoris' best friend, Bofain. Bofain was very happy when he saw Althoris, and when he brought men in his camp. They became Bofain's friends as well. Not much passed until Althoris told to his old friend why he missed so much. After hearing his tale, Bofain tried to do everything to comfort him as well as he could. Trivia Althoris is, most of the times, attracted to high elves. He loves fruit juice and huge beards. Althoris also loves big mountains and large forests. Category:Alliance Category:Stromgarde Category:Human Category:Back story